The Shinobi Line
by alchemists19
Summary: The IS was the leading military technology of the world, yet there was one competitor,The Shinobi line. The son of the company that makes the Shinobi Line, Naruto Uzumaki is headed to IS Academy to show the world a new way. He will shake up life at the Academy and seek to see which technology is better. While doing this he will find something greater.
1. Chapter 1

The Shinobi Line

IS, Infinite Stratos, A machine that changed the world. They were first developed for space exploration. Designed by Tabane Shinonono, they possess technology and combat capabilities far more advanced than any other weapon system, thus threatening to destabilize the world. So they world created the Alaska Treaty to solve that problem, all existing IS technology was distributed around the world and even became a much watched sport. The most surprising thing about IS was that it could only be piloted by women.

Since the development and release of IS, many other weapon systems had been abandoned for this new technology, causing many businesses to end. Many other companies adapted to IS research and development to survive the change in the world. Yet one company would not be changed and that was Konoha Industries. They were one of the world's leading weapons manufactures and developers before the release of the IS. Their founder Minato Namikaze stated that no matter what changes come, Konoha would provide the tools for protection for those whom cannot protect themselves. They continued to sell conventional weapons to many countries but the main focus of their research became anti-IS technology. So they had become the leading and only manufacturer of Anti-IS weaponry

It had been over ten years since the release of the IS and Konoha had made many weapons to fight the IS. They called it the Shinobi line: first in this line was Genin small one-manned mechs that had great mobility and simple controls, they were lightly armored and easy to produce, their weapons hard mounted to the arms. A group of three Genin mechs could take on one IS and wins. Next was the Chunin line, this was a more powerful version on the Genin mechs they were designed to be more balanced then the Genin. They had a more humanoid shape their arms able to move in full range of motion allowing for multi-directional shots. Two Chunin mechs could beat an IS. After Chunin was the Jonin, these were mostly custom machines, they are human shaped and have the most power out of the three. The Jonin has flight capabilities to match the IS in the air, the Chunin and Genin were only able to make hops in the air for a short period of time. Two to one Jonin, depending on the pilot could take out and IS. Finally there was the Kage, it was said to be a command unit over all the mechs, only five Kages have been built and are able to fight IS on mostly even ground. Each one was based on a different element they were, the Hokage, Kazekage,Mizukage,Raikage, and the Tsuchikage. They were assigned to employees of Konoha to protect their facilities from attack. The Kage and the rest of the Shinobi line had one flaw in their design. They had limited power supplies and recharging is constantly needed. The more powerful the mech the less time it can run. Since IS had a constant power and would only shut down when the shield fails they could outlast many of the shinobi line in power.

Still with this flaw many countries that could not afford the ability to have and IS bought the Shinobi mechs from Konoha to help protect their people. Konoha knew that they had to keep up with each new advancement with the IS or they would soon be left in the dust. Their main goal currently was developing an engine that could power their machines for days or indefinitely without recharging. So that had become their main focus of their research for the past several years.

Many of the scientist and researchers worked night and day on this problem. One person in particular worked hard to find the solution to this problem every day without fail. He had blond hair that was kept short so it wouldn't get in his way, striking blue eyes that seemed to hold knowledge and a glint of mischievousness, six whiskers like marks adorned his cheeks giving him a somewhat feral look. This is the Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the founders of Konoha Industries. Since his parents death when he was younger he had been raised by the current CEO of the company Kakashi. When he was younger he was known to pull pranks all over the company, but as he grew he became more focused on his work and bringing peace to the world around him.

He sat at his work station looking over the current reports from the other researchers and sighed. They had developed the Chakra ball, which were a ball of compressed gas that could be installed in the units. They could hold lots of energy but it seems that over time the ball leaks, so some energy is lost. So he was trying to figure out how to stop the leaking and make the Chakra ball more stable, so that the energy would not be lost allowing the units to continue to fight longer.

He let out another sigh and stood up, setting the reports down on his desk. He needed to refocus on something else before his brain exploded. "What are we missing?" he thought to himself as he headed into the main lab area where the other workers were going about their day. As he walked he looked around and saw the different units of the Shinobi line being modified and improved. He let a small smile grace his face as he looked over each unit, the specs and weapons for each coming to his mind.

"Yo Naruto!" a voice called from across the lab. Naruto turned and saw a man walking toward him. He had silver hair that defied gravity, a mask that covered his lower face, his left eye was covered by his headband with the Konoha logo on it.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei," Naruto said with a smile as he looked at the man before him. "What's up?"

Kakashi just smiled, "Just checking on how the works going?" he stated in a flat tone as he looked around the lab with his uncovered eye. "How goes the chakra ball problem?"

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh, "It stuck," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. "No matter how much I compress the chakra gas it still leaks. Even if we put a new container over the ball it still will leak."

Kakashi just nodded, "I see," he replied as he processed the information, several ideas coming to mind but most wouldn't help the problem. "Well we will keep working, and by the looks of it you are at the end of your rope for the day."

Naruto just gave him a sheepish smile, "Is it that obvious?" he stated.

Kakashi just shook his head, "You wear your emotions on your sleeve, so yes you are easy to read." he stated in a treachery tone and put an arm around Naruto. "But that is what makes you Naruto. So how about we go do some training?"

Naruto's eyes lit up at the mentioning on training. "Let's go!" he stated and started to leave the lab area to the hanger area, Kakashi following close behind. Naruto loved to train, he had started since he was little and enjoyed being in the controls of a shinobi mech. He soon found himself in front of his personal Jonin unit.

It was a good Five meters tall, its arms were slim small thrusters on the back on it shoulders, on the back was the flight unit and the weapons pack. He entered in his personal code and the unit opened in the chest area. He stepped in, his arms sliding into the control frame as well as his legs. Once he was securely in the unit he gave the command to close the cockpit. It was dark inside for a few moments as the targeting systems and computer systems came online. Once he got the all green from the systems he took a step forward and the unit began to move.

He maneuvered his machine out of the hanger and into the training area, many other units were out on the field doing exercises or tests of new weapons. Naruto looks around and finds Kakashi in his own jonin unit waiting for him. It was of similar build to Naruto's unit except it had several swords on its back and two near its legs.

"Shall we get started then?" Kakashi stated in a level tone as he looked over at Naruto's unit. Naruto needed no invitation and charged, as he activated his thrusters and comes down at Kakashi with a large haymaker to the face.

Kakashi simply redirected the punch and Naruto drives him into the ground. He brings one of his blades out and strikes Naruto from behind. Naruto rolls out of the way of the blade and get back up on his feet. Naruto looks at Kakashi and activated his plasma generator, it allowed him to make a ball of plasma he can throw and use like a grenade, and he could also keep it in his hand and use it to make his hand to hand attacks more explosive.

"Take this Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he threw a ball of plasma at him. Kakashi dodged to the side when suddenly Naruto appeared in front of him, his hand filled with a plasma ball and thrust it toward Kakashi shoulder. Kakashi dodged to the side and tried to kick Naruto away but Naruto had created another plasma ball to block the attack and damage Kakashi's suit.

Kakashi hopped away from Naruto with a small damage to his leg. He looked at Naruto, a small smile on his face that couldn't be seen through his mask. "Good counter," He replied as he pulled out another blade, lighting starting to gather around the blade. "Now let's see how you deal with this."

Kakashi charged toward Naruto at a fast pace, using his boosters to add to his speed. Naruto prepped for Kakashi's attack and waited till the last moment to dodge out of the way of the blade, throwing a plasma ball at him. Kakashi blocked it with his blade and slashes toward Naruto sending a blade of lighting at him. Naruto dodges the attack only to be hit by a follow up attack he didn't see. He gets knocked back and looks for Kakashi. He sees a shadow descending toward him and Naruto dodged to the side as a blade came down where he was just standing.

Naruto created more distance between them and stared down at Kakashi. His chakra levels were low and he knew he only had enough for one last attack. Kakashi was probably in better shape because it was easier to generate lighting then converting chakra into plasma.

"What should I do?" Naruto thought as he watched his opponent. Suddenly and idea came to his mind, a smile spreading across his face. He rotated his feet and slowly primed his thrusters.

Kakashi watched Naruto with interest, knowing that Naruto was known to do crazy things at times like these. "What are you up to Naruto." he said to himself as he lifted his sword at the ready. Naruto seeing this took the moment to attack. He shot forward charging a large plasma ball in his hand. Kakashi lifted his sword to block the incoming attack when he noticed that Naruto started to spin rapidly. Naruto's plasma ball hit Kakashi's blade and began to crake it as Naruto drilled his body forward. Kakashi watched in awe as Naruto broke his blade and pushed into his chest. As the Plasma ball made contact it exploded sending Kakashi flying back and he landed several hundred yards away. Everyone had stopped and watched the fight and was in awe at what Naruto had just done.

Naruto stood there panting from the attack, also very dizzy. He expected to be out of power but was surprised that he had some left, suddenly an idea came to mind as Naruto began to process what had just occurred.

"I got it!" he shouted as he jumped in the air in happiness, not noticing Kakashi walking over to him. Kakashi, who is out of his unit taps on Naruto's leg.

"Naruto what was that attack and what have you got?" he asked in a curious tone, still surprised by the creativity of his charge and student.

Naruto opened his Jonin unit and hopped out landing in a crouch. He slowly stood up a fox like smile adorning his face. "That attack was just me thinking on the fly," he stated in an excited tone, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Thanks to that I think I solved our energy problem."

-Five months later-

Naruto stood in front of the entire company of Konoha, after the fight with Kakashi he had locked himself in a private lab and worked on his new idea for a long time. It had taken him three months to prove that it could work and then another two months to make a working model to use. Now he was ready to present it to the company and show the world a new way. Kakashi watched as Naruto prepared himself for this presentation, he knew that this would change how things worked for the company. He trusted Naruto and was excited to see where this new change would lead them.

Naruto looked out on everyone, the workers and his friends looking back at him. "Good Morning everyone," he began in a level tone as a diagram of the chakra ball appeared behind him. "As you know with our current power source, the chakra ball, we can use the shinobi line to fight the IS, yet it has a flaw that we have been working to address over the last several years." He pressed a button and the next slide began to show, it was on the chakra ball but it color was different, the current chakra ball was orange, the one on the screen was blue and seemed to be spinning in multiple directions. "This is the new chakra ball, I call it the Resengan. With this new design we solve the problem of the leaking energy but also the problem of needing multiple recharges. This will revolutionize the Shinobi line and put us on par with the IS!"

Everyone watched in awe at the new revelation, and soon a cheer erupted from the crowd. Naruto watched with happiness as the crowd whooped and cheered. He still had more to reveal to them. "Now everyone," he said as everyone quieted down. "There is still more to this. Along with the Reasengan I have another announcement."

Kakashi looked at his student with surprise, Naruto had told him about the Rasengan but this next announcement was new to him. Naruto turned and gave a large smile to his teacher before he continued. "To go along with the Rasengan I would like to announce the latest addition to the Shinobi line." Everyone watched as the slide changed and nine new models appeared on the screen. "Everyone meet the Bijuu, these machines are based on the legend of the Tailed Beast. One of the features of the Rasengan is the ability to infuse the chakra with an element, not just the main elements but all the sub-elements and things. With this we have the advantage over the IS in versatility, with this new innovation the Shinobi line will push the IS from the top weapon of the world. Each Bijuu is infused with special chakra that makes them highly dangerous to all their opponents. First we have the one tail, its power is over sand, allowing the user to chakra infused sand to attack and create weapons" the one tailed appeared on the screen and was shown to the company. "It was taken from the Kazekage frame and is now piloted by Gaara!"

Suddenly the one tail unit appeared beside Naruto, it had a large bottle of sand on its back, the features of a Raccoon Dog evident on its head. The helmet flips open showing Gaara, who nods to the crowd. "I will use it for the good of Konoha!"

Everyone cheered as the next Machine appeared on the screen. "Next we have the two tailed cat!" Naruto stated as his excitement grew. "It has been infused with special fire Chakra that burns so hot that it burns cold!. The Pilot is Yugito!"

Everyone cheers as Nibi the two tailed cat machine appeared next to the one tail. Soon Naruto had revealed all but the last new unit, the Nine Tails. Naruto stared out into the crowd his smile turning into a foxlike grin. "Now let me introduce the last Unit." he said in a surpassingly calm tone. "The unit appeared on the screen, it looked like a fox, and it was all red in color with several markings going along the side. Nine tails flowed from the back of the machine forming blades at the end. The legs were like that of a foxes if it was standing on it back legs. "This is the Kyuubi no Yoko. This is the most powerful machine of the nine, it can release bits from it tails that float around and shoot plasma bots and can form together to make a giant attack. Two of the tails double as blades. With this machine as well as the other Bijuu we will crush the competition. These machines will be for the exclusive use of Konoha only along with the Kages. All models of the Jonin, Chunin , and Genin will be equipped with the new chakra drive and sold. Now some of may be wondering why we do not mass produce the Bijuu line. Simply it would cost too much money to make these units. These units will be use to display the power of Kooha as well as protect our properties from attack. The unit pilot is me"

Everyone watched as The Kyuubi no Yoko formed around Naruto, till he was standing tall. All Nine new units stood together in one group, a very menacing and imposing group. The Kyuubi's head unit opened and revealed Naruto to the crowd. "Now then the next part of this announcement is this. We of Konoha have issued a challenge to IS academy. I will be entering the Academy and personally defeating all personal IS units to show the power we now have!"

Another cheer erupted from the crowd and Kakashi looked at Naruto stunned. He never expected something like this to occur and wondered what was going to happen in the future.

-At IS Academy-

Chifuyu Orimura stood with the other teachers as they waited for the principle to enter the room. She had called an emergency meeting and everyone was wondering what was going on. The last time they had an emergency meeting was when Chifuyu's younger brother, Ichika, had activated an IS and would be coming to the Academy. That was at the beginning of the year. So for the Principle to call another meeting was unusual.

She let that thought drop as the Principle walked into the room, taking her place at the head of the conference room. She gave all the teachers present a serious look. "Good Evening everyone." she stated in a business like tone as she rested her arms against the table. "You all may be wondering why I have called you here." Many of the other teachers nodded at this, Chifuyu included.

A girl with green hair and large glasses raised her hand, "Has another male who can pilot an IS been found?" she asked in a curious tone. Many of the other teachers thought the same thing but did not voice their thoughts.

The Principle shook her head, "No that is not it at all." She stated as she opened a file on her Holo computer. "It has to do with this."

Everyone looked at the image became large enough for the entire room to read. It stated the following.

"Dear Facility and Staff of IS Academy,

We of Konoha Industries would like to issue a challenge to you and your students. We want to see which one of our technologies is better, the IS or the Shinobi line. We propose that we have one of our pilots and units join your school and fight in your tournaments. At the end of the year we will have a battle against your best students and our pilot to see which machine is better. We hope that this proposal find you well and await your response.

Sincerely

Konoha Industries CEO Kakashi Hatake"

The staff looked at the letter in shock. Everyone knew of Konoha Industries and of the Shinobi line. It was the only direct competition with the IS, if you would call it a competition. Their machines were good and could fight the IS, but they had limited power and couldn't be in use for long periods of time. So for the company to openly challenge the IS was something unexpected.

Chifuyu looked at the Principle, "Are you thinking of taking the challenge?" she asked in a level tone, as she crossed her arms under her chest.

The Principle was silent for a moment, "We have talked it over with the school board and they feel it is best for us to accept the challenge." she stated, much to the shock of the teachers.

"Why are they doing that?" one of the other teachers asked in an angered tone. "This challenge gains us nothing, it idiotic to take it"

"I agree," the Principle stated in a level tone as she stood up from her chair. "But the board thinks that if we defeat the pilot we will show the world that IS technology is the best technology to go with and stop Konoha Industries once and for all. So we have accepted the challenge and the pilot and unit will be here by the end of the week. Now Chifuyu he will be in your class is that clear."

Chifuyu nodded, "I understand," she stated in a business like tone as she unfolded her arms. "Who is the pilot I may ask."

The Principle gave her a serious look. "The pilot is Naruto Uzumaki." At the sound of his name the entire room gasps. He is the son of the dead founders of Konoha and the heir to the company. So for him to come to their school meant that Konoha meant business. Chifuyu processed the information as the Principle ended the meeting.

She walked out of the room and pulled out her phone, she dialed a special number and waited for the person on the other end to answer. She heard the other end be picked up and held the phone away from her hears. "CHI-CHAN!" an excited voice shouted on the other end of the phone.

"Stop yelling Tabane" Chifuyu stated in an annoyed tone as she held the phone back to her ear. "I have something important to tell you."

She heard a giggle of glee on the other side of the phone. "What the news Chi-chan." Tabane asked in a curious tone.

"Konoha Industries has issued a challenge to the Academy." Chifuyu said in a level tone as she walked down the hall. "They want to prove that the Shinobi line is better than the IS"

Chifuyu listened and heard the sound of typing. "Do you know why they issued the challenge." Tabane asked in a serious tone, the playfulness in her voice completely gone.

"I have no idea," Chifuyu replied as she heard more typing from the other end.

"I am currently accessing the files of Konoha Industries but its all things I already know." Tabane stated as she searched the computer. "Whatever they have up their sleeve is not on their main servers."

Chifuyu listened to the seriousness in her friend's voice, her brow formed into a worry look. "Do you believe that this change would challenge the IS?"

Tabane was silent for a moment, "You do not underestimate the power of the Uzumaki and Namikaze family." she replied in a low tone, "Whatever this is we have to take it seriously. Send me all the data from each battle fought against this machine, ok."

Chifuyu nodded, "I will," she replied, "You just finish Houki's IS, ok."

"I will Chi-chan!" Tabane replied in her usual playful voice and hung up the phone. Chifuyu closed her phone and sighed. If Tabane was serious about what was coming she knew that it was going to be a very interesting year.

 **Hello everyone, this is my new story. The Shinobi Line. I have looked over IS Naruto's Freedom and I felt that I could have done a better job with it. Make it more interesting and so this story was born. I feel that the conflict it has will be better and Naruto will be more like Naruto, well older Naruto. This story will be a single pairing. That is my new thought, I feel I can focus more on one pairing then making multiple. Please read and tell me how you feel. For those who love IS Naruto Freedom, thank you for all you for reading my stories. I hope this new story will be one you will enjoy as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto rode the monorail to IS Academy, he was in his uniform for the school, but it was black instead of the white the students wore. It was to differentiate him because he did not use and IS. He had spent the time before coming to the Academy preparing Kyuubi for battle. He was able to auto deploy Kyuubi anywhere he was in seconds, allowing for him to be prepared for battle. Then the company threw him a party before he left and he got to say goodbye to his friends, promising them he would come back victorious!

He let a small smile grace his face as he felt the monorail come to a stop. He picked up his duffle bag and walked out of the train-cart he was on and onto the platform. He looked around and saw a young woman with short green hair standing there waving over to him. Naruto just smiled and walked over to her, swinging his duffle over his shoulder.

"Hello," he said in a courteous tone as he looked down at the girl before him. He was a fairly taller than her. He as about 6'1 and she was 5'5. "I am Naruto Uzumaki."

The woman smiled, "Hello Uzumaki-san, I am Yamada Maya, the assistant teacher for your class," Maya stated in a warm tone. "I will be taking you to class and from there you will be given your room. The Principle has asked me to also inform you that you will be given a personal locked storage area for your unit as agreed upon in the challenge."

Naruto just nodded and gave Maya a smile, "Great," he replied in a warm tone. "I am excited to see what happens. This is a great challenge. Lead on Yamada-sensei."

Maya nodded and began to lead Naruto towards the school. He followed close behind her and looked around the campus. It was new and had many open areas, surrounded by the sea on all sides since it was an island. Some girls walked past and noticed him as they walked whispering to each other about what was going on. This made Naruto chuckle to himself as they entered the main school building. They walked the halls till they reached the classroom.

"You may set your bag by the door once you are inside the classroom. Please come in once you are asked" Maya said in a level tone and Naruto just nodded. She opened the door and stepped inside.

Chifuyu saw Maya step in and saw Naruto standing outside of the room. She could tell that he was confident in himself and his eyes showed no fear. She then turned to the class. "Everyone listen up." she stated in a business like tone. "We have a new student joining our class. You may enter."

Naruto entered the room, removing his bag from his shoulder. The girls in the class stare at him in disbelief. Ichika just looked at him with happiness; he was no longer the only male in the school. Naruto watched the class for a moment, "Hello everyone," he said in a nice tone, dropping his bag at his feet. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, it is nice to meet you."

The class suddenly burst into motion as all the girls began asking him questions that he couldn't make out. He was surprised by this and was expecting a much colder welcome. He didn't know what to do when Chifuyu came to his rescue.

"Quiet down!" she ordered and everyone did as they were told. "I will allow questions to be asked, but only if you raise your hand, is that clear."

The class nodded and soon a hand shot into the air. It belong to a girl with maroon hair, her hand covered by her jacket sleeve. Chifuyu picked her. "Naruto, how old are you?" she asked and the entire class seemed to want to know as well.

" I am 17 years old," he replied in a matter of fact tone, making the class burst into whisperings.

Another hand shot into the air. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, making Naruto gasp in surprise.

"Um..No" he replied with hesitance in his voice. This caused even more whispering to be spread around the classroom. He was still surprised by the line of questioning and was hoping it would not go further in the direction it was going.

He saw a girl with brown hair, held in a ponytail put her hand in the air. "Why is your uniform different from Ichika's. Since you are a male pilot you should have the same uniform." she said in a level tone, her eye looking directly into Naruto's.

He looked back at the girl her face seemed familiar to him, "Before I answer may I have your name first." he replied.

The girl nodded, "I am Houki Shinonono." she said. She watched as Naruto slowly smirk.

"So the Sister of Tabane Shinonono I presume?" he asked and she nodded. Naruto let a small chuckle escape his lips. "How ironic, the sister of creator of IS asked me this question. The reason I am wearing a different uniform then everyone else is quite simple. I do not pilot and IS."

The entire class gasps at this comment, trying to understand why he was in the school. Naruto was more than pleased by this reaction. Soon another hand shot up, it was a girl with long blonde hair held in place by a blue hairband. "Then what do you pilot?" she asked in a more demanding tone.

Naruto's smile turned into a big Fox-like grin. "I pilot a Shinobi." he stated in a factual tone, as many confused looks began to gather on the faces of the girls before him except a select few. One girl with Silver-hair and an eye-patch narrowed her eyes at him, while another with orange-blonde hair gave him a look of understanding, and Houki who just looked away from Naruto.

As the student processed the information, Naruto had finished his introduction and had the open sit next to Ichika. He could feel the eyes of the girls watching him and couldn't help be satisfied with his introduction to the school.

Chifuyu came to the front of the class and got everyone attention. "Now that we have gotten the introductions out of the way we will move on to class." she stated in an authoritative tone, setting her hand against the desk in front of her. "Today we are learning about the different strategies for fighting multiple opponents. Open your books to page 145."

-After Class-

Naruto let out a tired sigh as he stretched his limbs, they were slightly numb from all the sitting they had done in class. He could feel as the rest of the class looked at him with excitement and suspicion. He was expecting the suspicion but the excitement was something new to him. He turned and saw Ichika, the only other male in the school. He seemed like a normal guy and one that was really tired.

"Hey Ichika," he said in a friendly tone as he stuck out his hand. "I'm Naruto, nice to meet you."

Ichika took Naruto's hand and shook it, a look of relief on his face. "Nice to meet you too Naruto," he replied in a warm tone. "Glad you could join the class, it's been kind of lonely being the only guy."

Naruto just nodded as he remembered the announcement they had made about Ichika the months before. It was a shock but it made his drive to improve the Shinobi line increase. "Well you got me now so let's stick together, they out-number us by a lot."

Ichika nodded, "That is the truth,"

Naruto nodded a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Yeah, so what are we going to do now?"

"We have a break that is mostly personal study time and practice time. Or you can go back to your room." Ichika replied in a bored tone as he rested his face against his arm.

Naruto was about to ask about the rooming situation when four girls came over to the pair. One was Houki, and the other three were the girls who seemed to know what he was flying. The girl whose hair was silver stepped forward. "Ichika stop fraternizing with the enemy." she stated in a cold tone a German accent heard in her voice.

Ichika turned to look at the girls, "What do you mean by enemy Laura?" he asked confused. Yes Naruto didn't pilot an IS, which was weird but hey only girls up till this point could pilot IS so why couldn't something new come along.

"Yes Laura," Naruto interjected in a level tone. "How am I an enemy?"

Laura turned to look at Naruto, her eyes harden and battle worn. "I have fought against the Shinobi mechs before." she stated trying to hold back her anger. "They are the only competitor to the IS in terms of battle strength. So you are an enemy because your family created them."

By now everyone in the class was listening to the conversation going on in the front of the room. They were all wondering what the Shinobi mech was and were quickly researching it as the girls and Naruto spoke.

Naruto slowly stood up to his full height towering over most of the class. "Yes my family is the creator of the Shinobi line." he replied in a factual tone crossing his arms in front of him. "We of Konoha have providing tools for protection for those who cannot get it on their own. So if that makes me your enemy so be it. Words mean nothing all that matters is which machine is standing at the end."

Everyone watched as Naruto left the room, picking up his bag on the way out. Many pondered the meaning of his words. Only Houki seemed to understand the true meaning of his words. Yet she didn't let it bother her.

She turned to Ichika, "It is time to train." she stated in a level tone and walked out of the room, her friends following close behind.

-With Naruto-

Naruto explored the school grounds as he looked back on how his first class went. He had expected to receive a hostile welcome from most of the students. Yet they seemed to be excited to have him there, which was unexpected surprise. He wondered how they would like him after he had taken down all their precious IS. As he walked he didn't notice that Chifuyu was coming towards him.

"Naruto," she called in a level tone. He turned and looked over at her a neutral look on his face.

"Yes Orimura-sensei." he replied as he walked toward her. "What can I do for you?"

Chifuyu looked at him "Your room has been prepared and I am here to give you the key." she stated simply and hands him a keycard. "This gives you access to your room as well as your storage area." Naruto nodded and Chifuyu continued. "Tomorrow we will be having battle practice so please be at arena five."

"I understand Orimura sensei, thank you for the information." he said in an excited tone. "I look forward to the future."

Chifuyu watched as he walked away, his bag slung over his shoulder. He was different from what she had expected. She thought he was going to come in and act as if he was different from the other students. Yet he was being nice and courteous to mostly everyone. Then again it was still only his first day at the school.

-The Next Day-

Naruto stood next to Ichika as they waited for the teachers to appear and start class. He wore a standard issue IS suit only that it had the symbol for Konoha over his heart. He was still getting many stares from the girls in his class, as well as another class that has joined them. He noticed a girl with short blue hair and glasses looking at him with slight curiosity. He watched her as well and wondered what class she was in. He was pulled out of his musing when Yamada-sensei and Orimura-sensei walked onto the field.

"Good Morning everyone," Yamada-sensei said in a happy voice. "We are happy you are all here on time. Today we will be having sparing matches so you may get experience fighting real-life opponents."

All the students there whispered in excitement, most wondering who they would be fighting. Naruto just smiled, happy to get a first test of the Kyuubi combat capabilities in a real fight. He watched as the other students from all the different classes fight each other most using the standard issue IS. Some had personal units and Naruto took note of their weapons and capabilities. He watched as Ichika talked with Houki who stood beside him. Naruto let out a small sigh and waited patiently for his name to be called.

After several hours many of the students had fought and Naruto was the one who had not had a chance to battle anyone. He was slightly annoyed by this, and wondered what the teachers had up their sleeves.

Orimura-sensei walked toward the class. "Will Naruto Uzumaki step forward. " she said in a commanding tone. Naruto did as he was told and walked away from his class. "Your opponent will be Yamada-sensei due to the fact we need to see how capable you are with fighting."

Naruto nodded, a large smile appearing on his face. "I understand," he replied as he looked around for Yamada-sensei. "Shall I deploy my unit now?"

Orimura-sensei nodded. "Yes."

Naruto needed no invitation and tapped his wristband on his arm. The entire class watched as armor began to cover the entirety of Naruto's body. Soon his entire form was covered and standing in his place was his machine. It stood a few heads taller than an IS, it was all red with black lines going down its arms and legs. At the back of the machine was nine-tails that seemed to float. The headgear was what caught mostly everyone's attention. It was shaped like a fox with two large ears and menacing eyes. Everyone watched as the machine moved, they ground straining under it weight.

"All set," said Naruto from inside of the unit.

Chifuyu looked over the Machine, she could tell it was a new model. She expected him to at least have a Jonin model, but a new model was something slightly disconcerting. "Naruto, what is the name of this model?" she asked.

"This is the Kyuubi no Yoko, the Nine Tailed Fox." he replied in a level tone, his voice having a slight metallic ring to it. Everyone watched his machine in awe, most expected something similar to the IS but this was something else entirely.

Suddenly the sound of thrusters were heard and Maya landed on the ground in her IS. She looked at Naruto's machine and a small flash of fear could be seen in her eyes. Naruto turned to her tilting his head to the side, sending a small shiver up Maya's spine.

"Are you ready Yamada-sensei." Naruto stated in a level tone and Maya nodded. He just smiled and walked toward the other side of the field as Maya walked to the other side. Everyone watched as the two combatants took their places at the side of the fields. Naruto went through a final check-list to make sure all systems were working and slowly crouched down, placing his hand on the ground, the tails of the machine raising in the air. As he got into position the class could tell that he looked like a Fox ready to strike. Chifuyu had the camera on to watch the fight and raised her hand slowly.

"Fight!" she shouted and the match began. Maya began by flying backwards and a p-90 assault rifle appeared in her hands. She leveled the rifle at Naruto and began to fire. Everyone watched as Naruto didn't move from the spot as many of the bullets hit him and around him. Everyone watched as a cloud of smoke surround Naruto.

Maya stopped firing her rifle and waited for the smoke to clear. Everyone waited with patient breath to see what has become of Naruto. Suddenly out of the smoke came a ball of energy and flew at high speeds towards Maya. She dodged to the side and watched with practice ease as the cloud cleared. Naruto stood tall, his mech perfectly fine, in his hand were three balls of energy floating in a circle.

Maya flew up in the air, firing her rifle at Naruto. He dodged to the side and slowly started to rise in the air. He threw the three balls of energy at Maya at high speeds. Maya dodge the first two but the third one made contact. Maya was pushed back into the air watching as her shield energy dropped. She noticed burn marks on her leg armor and that made her slightly worried.

Everyone watched as the pair fought, many were surprised by the power of Naruto's machine. Everyone watched as Maya switched her weapon from the rifle to a shotgun and tried to get close to Naruto. Naruto didn't seem fazed by this and threw more and more energy balls at Maya.

Maya frowned as she tried to get close to Naruto. Unfortunately the ball of energy that he threw at her kept her at bay. She suddenly watched as two of the tails that were behind Naruto pointed at her and fire blasts of energy at her. She dodged the blast to the best of her abilities but the two tails suddenly became seven along with the balls of energy as well. Everyone watched as Naruto completely had complete control of the entire fight. Maya couldn't get close at all.

Chifuyu watched the fight and was also timing it as well. This new unit he was using was lasting longer than any other Shinobi unit she had seen. As the fight continued and it seemed that Naruto was not losing any power. "So they have developed a new power source." she said to herself as Maya flew out of Naruto's range.

Maya switched to a Sniper Rifle and aimed at Naruto. "Take this," she said in a serious tone and fired the rifle at Naruto. The bullet hit his shoulder pushing him back a bit. He didn't even seem fazed at all. Maya found it disconcerting that she was unable to see his face in the battle. Without seeing his face it took away some of the element of reading her opponents. She watched as Naruto charged forward, forming a large ball of energy in his hand.

"It has been fun Yamada-sensei," he stated as he charged, the ball in his hand growing bigger and bigger. "But I think it is time to end it." Maya watched as the ball grew and grew and knew that if she was hit by it she would surly lose. She flew back and fired at Naruto, who dodged her attacks. He pushed his machine forward and thrust the giant ball of plasma forward, pushing it directly into Maya's shields. A huge explosion was heard and everyone watched as Maya fell from the cloud, her IS completely shut down. Naruto appeared out of the cloud of smoke and caught Maya in his arms.

He landed his unit and set Maya down on the ground. Chifuyu came over and saw that Maya was ok, slightly shaken from the fall. She placed a hand on Maya shoulder to steady her. While this was going on, Naruto had dis-activated his unit and stood on the ground. He walked over to Maya and held out his hand.

"Thank you for a good fight." he said in a kind tone, much to Chifuyu surprise. Maya looked up at him and smiled.

"It was a good fight." she replied as she removed her hand from Naruto's. "Your machine is very powerful."

Naruto just nodded, "Thank you," he said pleasantly, a large smile on his face.

Chifuyu looked at him, "We will need the specs so we can have it in our database so we can compare the performance with the other machines." she said in a matter of fact tone.

Naruto gave her a slightly suspicious look but nodded, "I will have then sent to your email as soon as I can." he replied a bit guarded and Chifuyu nodded. He turned and made his way back to the other students, many giving him looks of awe.

-A few days later-

Naruto let out a small yawn as he sat at his desk, class had just ended and he was happy for it to be over. All the talk on IS parts and how to fly was like a foreign language to him, one that he had no plan on learning. He looked over to Ichika and could see the same look of confusion and tiredness on his face.

"How much of that did you get?" he asked as he rested his head against the cold surface of the desk.

Ichika turned to look at him and sighed, "None of it," he replied in an exasperated tone, sighing after. "I learn more by doing, this is just confusing."

Naruto nodded, to him as well it was slightly confusing but it did help him learn more about the capabilities of the IS. He knew a lot about how they are manufactured and that process but the actually piloting was not something he has studied.

"So Naruto," Ichika said pulling Naruto out of his thoughts. "How do you like the school so far?"

"It has been interesting," he stated as he stretched, letting out a large yawn.

Ichika nodded, "How so?"

Naruto was silent for a moment, "Well everyone is a lot more excitable then I expected." he said, scratching his head. "I thought it would be a bit more strict and such."

"Well Onee-san is pretty strict," he stated was a slight shiver. "She keeps most of the girls in check."

Naruto nodded, "Ok, good to know." He said and then stood up, picking up his flash drive from the desk. " I got some stuff to do, so I'll see you later man." Ichika just nodded giving him a friendly wave as Naruto exited the classroom.

He walked slowly through the halls, a small yawn escaping his lips. He was thinking of ways he could use the tail bits to provide more angles of fire, when he heard someone call his name. He turned and saw Houki standing before of him. Her right hand rested on her hip, her left hand swaying slightly.

Naruto turned a small smile on his face, "What can I do for you Shinonono," he said in a level tone, his hand resting in his pants pockets.

Houki gave him a leveled look, "What is your purpose of being in this school?" she asked bluntly, crossing her arms under her breasts, and shifted her weight to her left leg slightly.

Naruto took his hand from his packets as he gave her a confident look. "I am here to show everyone a different way."

"What way would that be?" she stated

"The way of the Shinobi," he said in a matter of fact tone.

Houki gave him a serious group. "You will have to defeat me first."

Naruto eyes turned serious as well. "So you will be the one who proves the IS is better then?"

"Yes." she said.

"Well the Ms. Shinonono, I accept your challenge," he replied as he raised his arm and pointed his finger at Houki. "Just remember, I will be the one standing at the end, believe it!"

Houki stared back at Naruto, no fear in her eyes, " It will be I who will win this fight." she said and walked past him and back toward the classroom. Naruto began to walk once again, a determined look in his eye, excited for the fights ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto sat at his computer looking over some of the weapons on the Kyuubi, adjusting the strength and rate of fire on a few. It has been several weeks since he had entered IS Academy and it had been fairly normal school wise overall. As for the situations of fighting not much had happened on that front. He hadn't had a fight since his initial fight with Yamada-sensei, which frustrated him slightly. Firstly because he wanted to show the power of the shinobi line but also because he was getting bored of the IS specific lessons.

He let out a tired sigh and turned away from his computer, his eyes resting upon Kyuubi. It was in standby mode with several different wires and cables attached to it gathering data, helping Naruto to try and improve the machine. He slowly stood up and rested his hand against its metal chest.

"Soon we will show them," he said in a confident tone, "Soon."

He shut down his computer and left the lab area, locking it behind him as he left. The sun slowly set at the edge of the sea, casting red and orange around the sky and trees. Naruto just smiled, as he walked toward the dorms at a level pace. He let out a content sigh as he felt the last warmth of the sun against his skin.

He turned another corner and suddenly felt someone crash straight into him. He didn't stumble and he looked down to see who he ran into. All he saw was the blue hair; soon a face looked up at him. She had dark red eyes that were framed by a pair of red glasses.

"I'm sorry," he said as he stepped back, getting a better view of the girl. She was the same girl who watched him during battle practice. "I didn't see you there."

She just nodded, "it is fine," she replied in an uncaring tone, straightening her glasses.

Naruto watched as she continued on her way as if the event hadn't even happened. He let out another sigh and continued on his way, wondering once again who that girl was. He entered the dorm building and made his way to his room that he shared with Ichika. Ichika was happy to be roommates since he didn't have to worry about getting in trouble for doing something with one of the girls.

Naruto walked quickly down the hallway, hoping to avoid meeting any of the girls who lived on their floor. The first day he had lived in the dorms he was bombarded by all the girls, wanting to know more about him. Thankfully he had made it inside the room before they could get anything or do anything to him.

He opened the door and entered the room, happy to be in his temporary home. He quickly undressed and entered the shower, letting the hot water hit his skin.

While this was going on, the door to his room opened. Instead of Ichika who was entering the room it was Houki. She walked inside and looked around.

"Ichika," she said quietly as she looked around. She didn't see him but decided to take a better look around the room. It was very clean, not a mess like she expected. She saw that Ichika's side of the room was very plain, not much out of the ordinary. Naruto's side was a bit livelier. There were stacks of papers on his desk, and pictures as well.

She looked at his pictures and saw a glimpse of Naruto's life. One she did focus on was of him when he was about 5 years old with his parents. They were at the park during Sakura season.

As she was caught up in looking at his pictures, she didn't hear the shower turn off. Naruto opened the bathroom door and stepped out. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts with nothing else, using his towel to dry his hair.

He saw Houki and smiled, "what can I do for you Shinonono." Naruto stated making Houki jump in surprise.

She quickly turned and looked at him, a large blush appearing on her face. She never expected to see him, especially not shirtless.

"Umm..." She tried to say but nothing came to mind, her brain taking metal pictures of the sight in front of her.

She finally got to her senses. "I'm here to see Ichika." She stammered quickly.

Naruto nodded, "he said he wouldn't be back, he has training with Cecilia." He reached into his dresser and pulled out a burnt orange shirt.

Houki nodded, looking at the ground. "Thank you" she replied with a slight stutter and headed for the door.

Naruto watched her leave and chuckled. "Girls can be weird sometimes" he said as he took a seat at his desk. He spent the next couple of hours working on a few things from the company. Ichika soon joined him, tired from his training with Cecilia and the other girls.

Naruto turned from his computer and looked at Ichika, "You look like death." he stated as he looked over at his friend. "They work you too hard again?"

Ichika just sighed and took a seat next to Naruto. "You have no idea," he replied. "They can be scary at times."

Naruto just chuckled, and nodding in understanding, "Yeah they can."

The pair settled into a comfortable silence as Ichika showered and changed. He took a seat at his bed and Naruto turned to look at him. "So you up for another butt whopping?" he said with a sarcastic smirk, throwing a game controller to Ichika.

Ichika smiled. "Not this time, I will be the one giving you the whopping." he stated and started the game. The game started and the trash talk and laughing began.

They got pretty loud and some of the girls had jumped a bit when they heard a shout or name calling come from their room. Cecilia walked past towards her room when she heard Naruto's voice come from their room. "SUCK IT!" and she jumped back in slight fright.

Naruto walked down the hall towards the teacher's room. He had gotten a message from Orimura-sensei to come and see her. This made him wonder what she wanted and a bit apprehensive about the meeting. This would be the first time he would have talked with her outside of class.

The door to the teacher's room came into view and Naruto entered, quickly looking around the room. There were several lines of large desk in the middle of the room, each filled with papers and different items. Many of the other teachers moved about the room. They all stopped and looked at him as he stood by the door. Some gave him cold stares and others were indifferent to his presence. Orimura-sensei was the last desk at the end of the room and Naruto walked towards her at a steady pace.

He reached her and gave her a simple smile. "You wanted to see me Orimura-sensei?" he asked.

Chifuyu turned in her desk and looked at Naruto, a serious look on her face. "Naruto," she said simply, "I was looking over the basic schematics of your machine and noticed that you do not have any personal shielding on the unit."

Naruto nodded, "Yes that is true." he replied with a confused look on his face. "Is that a problem?"

Chifuyu nodded, "Personal shielding is required for all units for the pilots' safety and allow us to track the winner of the battles." she stated, as she rested her hand on the armrest of her chair. "Unless you install shielding to your unit I cannot allow you to participate in any of the upcoming battles."

Naruto stood there shaking, trying to rein in his anger. "So I cannot fight until I get the shielding." Chifuyu just nodded and watched as Naruto clenched his right fist. "I understand, but as you see in the Kyuubi's schematics when it gets to a certain point in damage the pilot is ejected from the unit in an escape frame that has the shielding you desire. Does that not meet your requirements?"

Chifuyu eyes slowly narrowed as she looked at the young man before her. "The school board has discussed this in detail, and wants you to extend the shield to the entirety of the unit. With the shielding it will provide more protection for you and also allow us to track the damage you take."

Naruto was silent as he processed the information, it wouldn't take much to extend the shield, but it would lessen the power of his attacks. What angered him was the fact he felt they were using this as an excuse to lower the power of his machine. "I will do as you have asked," the self-restraint evident in his voice. "I will bring the Kyuubi up to your shielding standards. Is there anything else?"

Chifuyu nodded, and Naruto quickly turned and left the room, the door closed harshly as he left. She had watched him leave and let out a sigh. She expected him to be angered by this. Yet he had to bring his machine to their standards and it provided the peace of mind that he would be protected. She let the thought drop and went back to grading papers.

It had been a week since Naruto had seen Chifuyu and he had spent most of the week extending the shield around his machine. He had to do a bit more research on the amount of shielding he was going to need and things. He saw that the shield needed up to 500 units of power to be in battle regulation. It had taken him some time but he had gotten the shield extended and approved by the school.

Due to extending the shield he lost the ability to use all of his tail bits in a fight. He could have four active at a time as he fought. The plasma was a bit weaker but not by much, the loss of his bits had hurt him greatly but he was working on ways to regain the use of them.

So now he was battle approved and happily waiting to be part of the fights. He sat on the bleachers watching some of the other fights. The current combatants fought with vigor, their weapons clashing again and again. Naruto smiled as he watched the fights, analyzing their style of fighting so if he came against them he would be able to properly counter them.

"Naruto," he heard a familiar voice call and he turned to see Ichika and the girls coming towards him. Ichika took a seat next to him and the girls sat around him. On his open side was Charlotte and next to her was Laura. Behind him sat Cecilia and Rin.

Naruto looked the group and noticed the Houki wasn't there. "Where is Shinonono?" he asked.

"Houki will be fighting next." Ichika replied as he let out a tired yawn.

Naruto nodded, "Ok." The group was once again silent as they watched the fights. Soon the battle came to the end and the opponents cleared the field. After a few moments Houki and another student flew out, both using the school provided IS, swords drawn.

He watched Houki intently as the battle began. Her opponent shot forward and slashed at her side. Houki blocked it quickly and pushed her attacker back.

"Here I come." She said with conviction and shot forward bringing her blade down on her opponent. They soon were a clash of blades, and everyone could see that Houki had the better skill with the blade.

"So she is a mid to close range fighter." Naruto commented to himself as he watched. None of her movements were wasted and each slash had power and surety behind it. So her opponent couldn't keep up with her skill. Houki brought her blade down on her opponent and finished off her shields, signaling the end of the battle. The crowd cheered for her, and Naruto just clapped in respect.

He saw his name come up on the board and stood up. "Guess it's my turn." he said excitedly and stood up. He saw Laura stand as well and they both headed down to the launch area.

Naruto boarded Kyuubi and started all the systems, getting the all green he flew into the field. Laura was there in her is IS which was completely black with a large cannon on her shoulder. She glared intently at him, her face not showing any emotions. He just smiled behind his helmet his body shaking in anticipation.

The starting sound was heard and Laura quickly aimed her cannon at Naruto and fired. He dodged to the side and threw a ball of plasma at her in response. Laura dodged the attack, and fired at him once again. He flew over the attack and charged Laura at high speeds.

Naruto held one of his swords in his hand and brought it down toward Laura's head. He noticed the large smile on her face. "Got you." she said and held up her hand, stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"What the heck is this?" Naruto stated in surprise as he was held in place by Laura's power. He pushed his thrusters but he couldn't move at all.

She pointed her cannon at him her smile only growing wider. "Take this!" she stated and fired at him. The attack hit and Naruto was sent flying back, his machine bouncing off the ground twice. His shields had drop from 500 to 360 in that one attack.

He glared at Laura as he stood his ribs in slight pain. "Can't get close." he told himself as he gathered some plasma into his hand. He threw it at her quickly as he generated a new plan of attack. His time to think was cut short by a few cannon shots.

He dodged each shot and used the cloud of smoke to release his bits. Once he had released two of his four useable bits he began his counter attack. In each hand he generated three balls of plasma. He flew up high and threw his first three balls of plasma at Laura.

Laura dodged to the side and Naruto released his next wave of plasma. The first was dodged but the next two hit Laura directly on. She didn't let this damage phase her, her shields dropping. She fired her cannon rapidly at him, not giving him a chance to think.

After a few minutes of dodging, Naruto was hit by one of the cannon blasts. He fell down a few feet before reorienting himself. He did a quick shield check and saw he was down to 270. He looked at the field and saw that she hadn't noticed his bits as the maneuvered into position. One went behind her and the other was at her side, both hidden by rubble.

Naruto gathered a large ball of plasma in his hands, adding a slight spin to it. He brought his hands back, "Eat this!" he cried and let the ball fly. Laura watched as the ball descended rapidly at her, it was much larger than his previous attacks. She held up her hand and stopped the ball before it reached her.

This is what he wanted and had his bits come out of hiding. Laura saw the glint of the one at her side and soon she was hit by two blast of plasma. This caused her to lose her hold on the plasma ball, which exploded and sent her flying back.

She regained her bearings and glared at Naruto. She sent out whip like objects at his bits, destroying one and damaging the other. She began her rapid fire of her cannon once again and Naruto threw plasma back at her in between her shots. Each landed a hit every now and then both dropping their shields low.

Naruto landed on the ground, his leg thrusters damaged from the recent damage he had taken from Laura's cannon fire. "Got to end this." he told himself as he stood tall. He released the four bits and the floated in the air beside him.

Laura stood her ground, her cannon pointed at him, her whips out as well. Naruto sent his bits forward, having them all fire shots in rapid succession. She blocked the attacks, and used some of her whips to destroy two of the bits. While this was going on Naruto had ran to her left, generating a large ball of plasma.

He threw it at Laura, who blocked the attack, but Naruto had followed it up with another blast. Making the first ball of plasma blowup, causing splash damage to her. She stumbled back and was hit with a few blasts from his bits. Naruto charged another attack and threw it with all his might.

Laura saw the ball of plasma flying towards her and she dodged to the side, she was hit with a smaller ball of plasma that knocked her shields down to 100. She fired her cannon at Naruto in a quick three shot burst.

Naruto was hit by two of the three shots, his shields dropping to 60. He glared at Laura and gathered plasma. She had her cannon trained on him and ready to fire. He acted first, throwing two balls of plasma at her. She fired her cannon at him in another three round burst.

Each attack hit dead on, but Naruto barely hung on with only 10% left in his shields. Laura's machine had deactivated and she was resting on the field. Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he went through a quick damage check. He looked up and saw Laura had headed back to her launch area leaving him alone on the field.

He headed to his launch area and exited his machine; he looked it over and saw the scorch marks from Laura's attacks. A smile appeared on his face as he ran his hands on the metal. He had defeated another IS, but it seemed it was going to be tougher then he thought. He let the thought drop as he turned and headed back to the stands, more determined than ever to defeat all the IS.

In an unknown location a woman with dark red hair, mechanical bunny ears on her head, and a beautiful face sat at her desk. This was Tabane Shinonono, and she watched the battle footage of Naruto and Laura. She watched it at a fifth of the speed and zoomed in on the plasma generation of the Kyuubi, a curious look on her face.

"So it superheats the laser generation and turns it into plasma." she said as she typed her notes. As she watched her notes grew and grew, some on the way the machine works others on how to improve it.

The video ended and Tabane leaned back in her chair. She looked at the Kyuubi with interest, the schematics she had received from Chifuyu on another screen. "They do know how to build a good machine." she stated with respect, her attention turning to the power source. The Reasengan showed on her screen, the particles inside spinning rapidly. "Yet they have outdone themselves with this."

It had taken her several days to find the information on the Resengan, and she had spent a lot of time reviewing its power output. She had tried to find the manufacturing method but that was kept on a secure server not connected to the main network. The thing that surprised her the most was the ability to fuse the elements into the Rasengan, giving it a variety of different powers. Yet only a few had the elements infused in them, showing that took a lot of time and effort to do.

"You are one to watch out for Naruto Uzumaki," she stated as she turned and looked at a IS behind her, "But I am still going to win this fight."

 **Thank you everyone for reading this story, I want to make it the best I can be. I have it all planned out and I hope it will be amazing. As I look over this idea I feel it can be something truly great. Please continue to read and I will do all I can to make it the best. I will say one thing about IS Naruto Freedom, it is not done I just have no ideas where to take it right now so yeah. If you want to help with that story PM me. Please review this story in the review section. Thank you**


End file.
